


Always In Your Presence

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clothes Sharing, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: The real and definitely true story of how Rip came into possession of Jonah's coat.





	

Rip woke up before Jonah that morning, by design, and got washed, got dressed, and just…he knew that he wasn’t ever going to see Jonah again and he couldn’t bear to just leave without a single thing to remember him by. So, he took the coat. The coat that looked so good on Jonah, that he’d know anywhere, that smelled just like Jonah. He just…on an impulse he just took it. He put it on and fit his arms through it and turned his head toward the collar of it and closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent; his Jonah’s scent.

Pursing his lips so he doesn’t tear up, he gets back to what he was doing and then, with one last look, he leaves. He considered chancing a kiss to Jonah’s cheek or forehead, but he knew it would wake the other man up and then…well, that wasn’t the plan. If Jonah woke up, asked him not to leave, reminded him of promises and plans made around campfires and in saloons, sweet whispered words in the middle of the night that nobody would ever think someone like Jonah would say, that two men in this era might say to each other, he knew if Jonah woke up he wouldn’t have the guts to leave.

So, he snuck out in the pre-dawn hours of the early morning, like a coward and a literal thief in the night.

Later, when Jonah woke up and was ready for the day himself, when he realized Rip hadn’t just stepped away for a bit like he had originally thought, but no sign of struggle or suspicion anywhere he looked for him that would indicate trouble, when he realized he’d been abandoned while he slept with intent and purpose and that Rip was not going to be returning, he noticed it. The missing coat. He’d been so interested in finding Rip, until he read the writing on the wall, that he hadn’t bothered to locate it (or his hat). Once he stopped and let realization and acceptance of the situation (even if he didn’t like it, even if he was confused and hurt) set in. He found the hat, but no coat. And he immediately knew where it was. It wasn’t the first time Rip had decided to take it upon himself to wear Jonah’s clothes.

Usually, Jonah liked it. It had never left him with a hollow, empty feeling inside before.


End file.
